The Fox in the Dormitory
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Idea from Ignisha. A letter comes to Naruto from someone he hasn't seen since he was a kid comes 2 years after the fourth shinobi war. Afterwards he remembers a promsie from two girls to meet them in Tokyo U.


The Fox in the Dormitory

Index:

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashbacks begin/end, dreams, time skips_

**Jutsu or techniques**

"**Demonic/Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/summons thinking'**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or Naruto.

**BREAK**

**Chapter 1: The Fox comes to Hinata-sou**

_Three children were playing in a sandbox in front of an inn. One had pink hair, a high forehead, another had long hair with a single strand curling up, and the last was a boy with golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, there was an unusual look as the boy had a single fox tail and two fox ears poking out of his spiky blonde hair. _

"_Did you know that when two people go to Todai together they find happiness." Said one of the two girls that were playing with him while the one with pink hair was giggling at his tail brushing across her face. _

"_I wanna be a ninja when I grow up, and I'll be the hokage. I'll go to Todai with you two sometime and we'll all get married." The boy said enthusiastically._

"_I'll marry you Naru-kun." Said the girl with pink hair as the other girl gave a kiss. Two days later the boy was on a train and going off as the girls shouted in unison._

"_WE'LL GET INTO TODAI AND FIND EACH OTHER AGAIN WE PROMISE TO GET MARRIED!" The boy shouted back._

"_I PROMISE TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER AND GET INTO TODAI AND WE'LL GET MARRIED!"_

_Dream end_

Naruto woke up with a jolt. He changed over the years. He still had his golden spikes and his eyes were still a beautiful sapphire blue, but when he was in his house he showed that his eyes were slitted and he had the ears of a fox and nine foxtails from his rear. He saw a letter that was opened. He read it once more for what could be the thousandth time.

_Dear Naruto_

_I know it's been a long time since we last spoke, I'd even say since we last saw each other. It was depressing to hear of oniisama's death at the hands of his former pupil, but that's in the past. I need you to come back to Hinata Sou for something. I hope to see you as soon as possible, it maybe the last time I get to see you._

_Sincerely _

_Urashima Sarutobi Hina_

'_I wonder what Hina Obachaan wants? I wouldn't mind going to see her once more. I know, I'll let Tsunade-bachaan know about the letter when and where I'm going. I could use a break from missions especially after Akatsuki.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered. The war was won, but Madara ran off and Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Even with the eyes he didn't beat Naruto but simply disappeared. He got his clothes on, used a **henge **to hide his features and walked off to the hokage tower.

**BREAK**

"So let me get this straight, you want to take time off to see sensei's younger sister who owns an inn in the outside world?" Tsunade, a beautiful woman with blonde hair in pigtails and a diamond shaped mark on her forhead with fairly large breasts, asked.

"Yeah, I really want to see her again, and I also want to keep a promise I made to two girls long ago." He said a little wistfully. He wanted to search for Sasuke, but he figured a rest might help. It also didn't help in the fact that Sasuke completely disappeared. Tsunade sighed as she said

"Alright, You have my permission to take off hover long you need for a vacation. You also won't be labeled as a nuke-nin because you have my blessing." Tsunade said. She also liked Hina-baachan and thought of her like a mother at times.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of promise did you make as a kid?" She asked the young man she thought of as a surrogate son. He smiled a bittersweet smile and said

"To get into Todai with two girls so the three of us would get married one day." Tsunade was surprised that two girls would make a promise like that. It was even more of a shock that Naruto himself would make it. Not only that but she knew he would do whatever it takes to get into that university. She's still amazed that two years ago he defeated Madara, eve though he fled with a note that stated he would be back to enforce peace.

_A few days later_

Naruto was walking along the streets of Hinata city. The sights, the sounds, and the smells all bringing nostalgia to him as he remembered his days at HInata-sou. He walked, turned corners until he went up some stairs and saw the magnificent building. It seemed to have added Oinari statues on both sides of the entrance. He took in a big breath and let his henge dispel.

"Tadaima." He softly said as he entered the inn. Every sight and smell was a reminder of happier days.

"Hello, Hina-baachan? Are you here?" He called out before stepping into the threshold of the inn.

'_That's weird, no bellboy, no HIna-baachan, I wonder where she is? I know, she might be in the manager's room.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he let his feet guide him the room in question. He opened the door and nothing. No one was in there. He plopped a bag full of storage scrolls and sat down. A few minutes passed and no one came. He was starting to get irritated.

'_Grrr, where the hell is Hina-obaachan? Calm down Naruto, there's hotsprings here so go there and relax to cool yourself before you start spouting kitsune-bi from your ears.'_ He thought to himself as he started towards the hotsprings. He found his way there stripped down and relaxed in the warm water. He inhaled deeply only to exhale while saying

"This is the life." Naruto said more to himself than anyone.

'_This place isn't heaven but it sure comes close compared to the first few years of my life in Konoha. I just wish I could find the promised girls.'_ He thought himself as his nose picked up a female scent. He started to panic a bit.

'_Uh-oh, did I walk into the women's side of the spring _again_? I hate my life right now, or is it a mixed spring. It could be mixed bathing day for all I know.'_ He thought observing the new, and completely nude, presence of a girl his age. She had long hair with a strand or two sticking up in a curved manner and a generous bust.

"Oh, hey Kitsune I think my breasts got bigger but they're no where near as big as yours" She started as she fondled her breasts a bit.

'_Okay, she clearly doesn't know who I am, but at least she got the species right.'_ Naruto thought to himself as the girl continued.

"Why don't you feel them to make sure kitsune?" She moved forward as he moved backwards. Then she suddenly grabbed him in an area that most men would love to have a hot naked woman grab.

"What's this big and long thing? It's getting bigger?" She said as she suddenly grabbed her glasses and looked to see Naruto in his full ninetailed glory.

"Er, yo" he said simply waving as she rubed her glasses clearing the steam and this time Naruto was able to hide his fox features, but stayed as a guy.

"HENTAI!" the girl yelled as Naruto did what any sane man would do when encountered with a very angry woman. Run like hell and pray she doesn't catch you. Of course as soon as Naruto made it to the door he bumped into another large breasted girl. Ths one had silver hair and had a fox-like face.

'_She smells like a kitsune.'_ He thought to himself.

"Hello there, I don't think I've seen you here before." The new girl simply stated, but she was thinking along the same lines.

"MITSUNE, STOP HIM. HE'S A PERVERT." Of course the first girl, who had brown hair, shouted out. Naruto was off like a flash until he bumped into a dark skinned girl that had golden hair similar to his own. She also happened to be carrying laundry and that laundry in particular was a lot of panties. One of which somehow fell on top of Naruto's head.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked himself as he kept running while thinking

'_Why are all these girls showing up?_' He kept running as he accidentally flashed a young girl of twelve or thirteen who immediately flushed and fainted.

"CATCH THE PANTY THEIF!" said the golden haired dark skinned girl.

"HE'S JUST A PEEPING PERVERT!" Shouted the longhaired girl with glasses.

"WHERE IS THE VILE PERVERT?" Said a new voice of a girl that looked fifteen with long dark hair that could have passed for an Uchiha.

"THERE HE IS HE SHOWED HIS XXX!" The dark skinned girl said.

The chase continued as they chased Naruto up the stairs into a dead end

'_Kuso, a dead end! I doubt they'll listen but I might as well try.' _Naruto thought as he decided to explain before trying anything else.

"Hold on ladies, there's been a huge misunderstanding. I was just here because of a letter from an old acquaintance of mine to come here. I was just looking for her and I'm planning on getting a room in this inn for my time here. I didn't mean t to flash anyone or steal panties at all." Naruto said only to be countered by

"EAT MY ATOMIC PUNCH" The longhaired girl who was by then dressed in a skirt and sweater. She missed and the sword carrying girl with dark hair attempted to strike only for her target to be replaced by a wooden log.

"Huh?" They both said in unison as the blond haired man was now on the opposite side. Everyone was confused but the longhaired got over it quickly and decided to speak first.

"LISTEN YOU LYING ERO-NIN YOU WERE CAUGHT REDHANDED PEEPING, and this was an inn a long time ago. Now it's a man free, all girl's dorm!" The girl said surprising everyone with the nin bit.

"Ora, it's so noisy up here." A woman that seemed to be in her twenties with short hair smoking a cigarette came walking up.

_'I know that smell'_ Naruto thought to himself as he quickly rushed to the stairs.

"HARU-OBAACHAN IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU" He said hugging the woman and getting smacked on the head

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME A BAACHAN NARUTO! It's great to see you again too kit, but you certainly grew up." She calmly said after hitting him on the head. The girls were confused at the exchange.

**BREAK**

"HE CAN'T STAY HERE!" The girl with long hair said. Naruto simply countered

"I just need to meet with Hina-obaa and then I'll go; so I'll stay here as long as I need to. I didn't know the inn turned into a girl's dorm." He said in a calm manner while using one of his pinky fingers to clear out his ear. The girl still fumed.

"OH YEAH, WHAT THE FACT YOU'VE PEEPED ON ME, MY FELT MY BREASTS, STOLE PANTIES, AND FLASHED SHINOBU, WHO IS ONLY THIRTEEN. WHAT IF SHE WAS MENTALLY SCARED FOR THAT?" She once again argued.

"I WAS IN THE BATH FIRST, YOU TOLD ME TO FEEL YOUR BREASTS, THE PANTIES LANDED ON MY HEAD BY ACCIDENT, AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO SHOW MY XXX TO A KID. DOESN'T THAT MAKE YOU A PERVERT TOO YOU PERVERT TANUKI. FEELING UP MY MANHOOD" Naruto hotly countered back, which started a bit of a glare match with, sparks connecting with their eyes.

'_Me a perverted raccoon dog! Who does this guy think he his?'_ The girl thought to herself

'_She walks in on me, accuses me of being a pervert because of coincidence, and feels my manhood. It's a good thing I'm not a kid otherwise I'd be scared.'_ While Naruto thought this and continued his glaring match, the blue haired girl of thirteen oddly enough fainted with a perverted grin on her face. Naruto then thought of something.

"Ne, Haruka-nee, where's Hina-obaachan?"Naruto asked as he had business here.

"Oh, you won't be seeing her anytime soon." Haruka said after taking a puff from her cigarette. Naruto tilted his head in a fox like manner and asked

"Why's that?"

"She's taking a world tour right now and left me with a few instructions upon your arrival." Haruka replied making Naruto sweat drop at this news.

'_Great she sends me a letter and goes off on a tour of the world. I wonder why she called me here in the first place?'_ Naruto thought as Haruka went off somewhere. The girls waited for Haruka to return and the dark haired girl asked a question.

"What was that technique you used?" She asked Naruto, but the longhaired girl (who wears contacts) answered first. 

"I think that was the **kawarimi no jutsu**(technique of substitution). That gave him away as a ninja from the hidden continent." She said shocking everyone that she knew something about the guy that they didn't.

"I've heard of the hidden continent, but I felt that jutsu as Naru-san called it had ki and something else." The ebony haired swordswoman said and Naruto started off.

"That's chakra, a combination of physical and spiritual energy. It's divided into two types Yin chakra and Yang chakra." Naruto started and Naru (the long haired girl that wears glasses) continued for him.

"Yin chakra is mind chakra and is best at genjutsu and Yang chakra is body chakra. Yin is chakra generated from the mind or spiritual training and Yang chakra is energy derived from the cells in the body." Afterwards Naruto continued on.

"This allows a ninja to use the four shinobi techniques, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fuuinjutsu. Taijutsu is unarmed combat so it requires a lot Yang chakra, but genjutsu is the oppisite and needs a lot of yin chakra. Ninjutsu doesn't require an excess of either, neither does fuuinjutsu(seal techniques) so both techniques are balanced." Naruto finished up confusing Naru.

"I thought there were only three shinobi arts, so why say that fuuinjutsu is one?" She asked and Naruto replied.

"Sealing techniques are useful for their versatility and are often forgotten as a ninpo. A seal master could turn a paper bomb into a paint bomb and vice versa." He finished up as Haruka walked back in the room with some papers.

"Here, this is why Hina-obaa wanted you here." She said as Naruto looked through it all and saw that it was the legal documentation for the deed of Hinata-sou.

"Why would granny Hina give me the deed to Hinata-sou?" He asked shocking the girls that he had the deed to their home in his hand.

"It's because she wanted you to become the manager in her place while she toured the world. I was only doing it 'till you came here." Everyone was shocked that Naruto, jounin of Konohagakura no Sato, was asked to manage an all girls dorm.

"THERE'S NO WAY SHE'D LET A GUY RUN THE PLACE." Naru shouted, but she was ignored.

"By the way, aren't you going for Todai?" Haruka asked Naruto, who was like her surrogate nephew.

**BREAK**

Two figures were walking through the streets of Hinata city. One had bright pink hair, a high forehead, and dazzling jade green eyes. Her outfitted consisted of a tan skirt, black biker shorts, and a red top with a white hollow circle in the middle of the back. The other girl had a white top and red hakama. Unlike her traveling companion, she had long blonde hair and pupil-less bright violet eyes. In terms of figures the pink haired girl had a good-sized B-cup breasts and a great rear, but her companion had a D-cup with an equally sexy waist.

"I don't know why you're coming with me Shion-sama." The pink haired girl said with an obvious dislike of the current Miko of Oni no Kuni(Land of Demon).

"It's simple Sakura, Naruto-kun made a promise and I'm going to collect on that." She said as they continued walking to their destination.

**BREAK**

A/N: Whew, that was the longest first chapter that I had to write. It should be painfully obvious that this is a Love-HIna and Naruto crossover. The original idea belongs to Ignisha(He's cool like that) I'm just typing since he doesn't have the time to work on his other fanfic ideas. Read and Review please.


End file.
